Just This Once
by Frenzied Flame
Summary: "Topanga doesn't really like me drinking." Shawn chuckled before taking another gulp. "Is she your wife or your mother?"  Cory/Shawn SLASH


This story starts off right in the middle of the episode _Seven The Hard Way_ and then goes somewhere completely ridiculous, so bear with me. This little thing has been floating around in my head for months, so I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Boy Meets World

* * *

"…His _lover_!" Topanga exclaimed mockingly.

Cory gasped dramatically and placed his hand over his heart, grinning up at Shawn - who wasn't smiling. They returned to the group argument, going back and forth until they realized they weren't getting anywhere. Rachelle left, then Jack, then Angela. Topanga, Cory, and Shawn ran out after them, and Eric stayed in the classroom with Mr. Feeney.

"Angela!" Shawn called out.

"What do you want, Shawn?"

"Do you wanna, like, talk or something?" He asked hopefully.

"I just want to be alone." Angela replied, walking away.

Cory walked up and clapped Shawn on the shoulder, gesturing to Topanga. "You can talk with us," he offered innocently.

"What?" Topanga asked, affronted. "Don't you think we should talk right now Cory?"

"But he's my best friend!"

"And I'm your wife!" She countered. "Who's it gonna be?"

Cory looked back and forth between the two most important people in his life before settling on one. "Topanga -"

"Cory!" Shawn interrupted. "Are you going to let her come between the greatest friendship there ever was?"

Cory turned back to look at his friend. "No, Shawnie. I'm not." He returned his attention to Topanga, whose face was an unreadable mixture of a thousand negative emotions. "Look Topanga: you're my wife, and there's a lot of good that comes with that, but Shawn's my best friend. Just go back to the apartment, I'll talk to Shawn and come back when I'm finished, 'kay?"

Topanga's jaw had dropped during this spiel and she scoffed at the end of it. "Don't even bother, Cory Matthews." She pushed him away from her and ran down the hall.

"Topanga, wait!" He called out, but made no move to follow. He turned and stared at Shawn, who was staring at Cory sympathetically. "Do you think she meant that?"

"Of course not," he reassured pathetically, "she's just overreacting."

"Yeah, you're right Shawnie. Let's go!" Cory didn't notice the grin on Shawn's face when he flung his arm over his shoulder.

* * *

They ended up back at Shawn's place watching TV on the couch. Jack and Eric still hadn't come home, no doubt still upset and avoiding each other. Cory and Shawn hadn't said much to each other, and Cory was beginning to worry about his friend, and the fleeting glances Shawn kept shooting his way weren't helping his nervousness.

Shawn broke the silence. "She's not coming back."

"Who?" Cory asked worriedly, hoping he wasn't talking about Topanga.

"Angela. She's not coming back to me. Not after this."

"You don't know that, Shawn."

Shawn groaned and dropped his head into his hands between his legs. "Yes I do. I know her better than any of you, and she's never going to forgive me for this."

Cory put a hand on his shoulder and Shawn made a pathetic attempt to shrug it off. "You didn't do anything Shawn."

"Exactly!" Shawn said shooting up and staring at Cory with red eyes. "I didn't go after her!" He stood and starting pacing back and forth switching between pulling his hair and growling in frustration. "Everything is so fucked up Cor. Who else is going to want me? I'm trash. God, why do I screw everything up?" He ran a hand down his face before his eyes landed on the fridge. "I need a drink."

Cory, who had sat silently through the rant, stepped in. "Shawn, you can't drink, you know what will happen."

Shawn turned to his friend, desperation and tears obvious in his eyes. "Please Cory, just this once. Please."

* * *

"Why doesn't anyone love me Cory?"

"You have lots of people who love you Shawn."

"Yeah right," he retorted, taking another swig from one of the many bottles of beer Eric kept in the fridge. "Have a beer with me Cor."

"Topanga doesn't really like me drinking."

Shawn chuckled before taking another gulp. "Is she your wife or your mother?"

Cory gaped at Shawn for a second before snatching the bottle and bringing the foul-smelling liquid to his lips.

"'Atta boy, Cor!" He went to the fridge and returned with an armful of bottles, cracking one open and passing it down the table.

* * *

They were back on the couch, empty bottles scattered all around the loft, and broken glass from where a drunken Cory had stumbled and dropped his last beer. Neither of them were too plastered, not for lack of Shawn's trying. They were both still fairly lucid, although Cory was slurring his words a bit more. Shawn looked up from where his head was resting in Cory's lap for some reason.

"Cory, you know what helps me forget?" Cory hummed in acknowledgement. "Fooling around with someone." Shawn rolled onto the floor and knelt in between Cory's legs. "Kiss me?" He asked, cocking his head to this side.

"I don't know, Shawn," but even as he spoke he felt himself moving forward.

"Come on, please Cory. Just this once?" Shawn found himself unintentionally repeating his earlier words.

Cory mumbled a quick affirmative before lightly pressing their lips together. Shawn immediately took control of the kiss and began ravaging Cory's mouth as he moved to straddle the curly haired boy. He let his hands roam all over the body beneath him, through the curly hair, and then under Cory's sweater. Cory's hands stayed put, firmly grasping Shawn's hips, which began grinding down roughly.

They parted for breath and Shawn attacked Cory's throat, alternating between bites and harsh sucks, never stopping the grind of his pelvis into Cory's.

Cory began panting, and out the corner of his eye Shawn noticed his eyes clenched shut. Shawn too the opportunity to lift his hips a bit and bring his hands down between them, pulling down both their zippers and freeing their restrained cocks from their prisons. Cory's whimper at the blast of cool hair quickly turned into a moan as Shawn continued grinding their naked cocks together, the friction combined with the skin-to-skin contact taking him off guard. Shawn returned to his lips and delved his tongue in, sucking Cory's bottom lip into his mouth and biting lightly. His right hand lost itself under Cory's shirt and began tweaking a nipple as his left began stroking both their cocks.

Suddenly Shawn shot up. He yanked his pants down around his ankles and kicked them off, climbing back over the boy. He began rolling his hips, rocking himself and returned to the kiss. Cory began thrusting his hips up haphazardly. Shawn moved to his neck and replaced the tongue in Cory's mouth with his fingers. Cory sucked them complacently until Shawn pulled them out again. The fingers disappeared out of eyesight and they began kissing again. Suddenly Shawn moaned into the kiss, the noise driving Cory crazy. Cory reached out and grabbed the exposed flesh of Shawn's ass, digging his fingers into the skin hard enough to leave bruises, using his hands to help the boy rock harder and faster. Shawn pulled back a bit and spit a wad into his hand, which would have seemed disgusting under different circumstances, and raked his hand over Cory's cock, pumping vigorously. Before either of them was ready, Shawn lowered himself onto the shaft, wincing a bit at the slight pain - pain he wouldn't get the full effect of until he was sober. Cory thrust in time with Shawn's rocking, and attached his lips to Shawn's neck as he threw his head back in pleasure.

It ended far too quickly, and they fell asleep even quicker.

* * *

Cory woke with an awkward weight on top of him, and a weird feeling below his waist. He wiggled a little and a jolt of pleasure flew up his spine. His eyes shot open but only saw a mass of brown. _Is this hair?_

He jerked his body again and realized what was happening. "Oh God."

He grabbed the shoulder he knew would be there and flung the boy to the side, feeling his soft dick slide out of him. Shawn jerked into consciousness when his head hit the wooden arm of the sofa.

"Morning, Cory," he said through a yawn and a stretch, before walking over to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He took sip and held the cup in the air. "Want some?"

Cory tore his eyes away from Shawn's still naked body and sputtered incoherently. "Shawn!"

"What?" He yelled back sarcastically.

"Your clothes!"

Shawn looked down at himself and chuckled. "I've still got my shirt."

"That's not the part I'm talking about!"

"Cory, calm down. Then look down."

Cory screamed and pulled his jeans up to where the belonged.

"So," he began. "Want some juice?" At Cory's lack of an intelligent response, Shawn poured him a glass and brought it over. When he leaned to hand it to him, he felt something trickling down the inside of his thighs. "Well, that feels sort of gross. I'm gonna go grab a shower, wanna come with?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Cory's eyes bulged and he yelled, whimpered, and whined all at the same time. Shawn just chuckled and walked off, throwing a "Kidding!" over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

Shawn sprawled across the couch and ran his hand though his damp hair. "Cory, are you going to say anything, or are you gonna keep staring at me for the rest of our lives?"

"Shawn, did we -"

"Have sex? Do the nasty? Bump uglies? Knock boots? Fuck?"

Cory swallowed and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah. That."

"Yeah, Cor. We did. And I'm okay with that. Are you?"

"I don't - what about Topanga? What about Angela?"

Shawn shrugged noncommittally, although the slight curve of his eyebrows and pout of his lips revealed his confusion, irritation, anger, and sadness. But of course, only Cory would be able to see all of that in a single expression. "What about them? You're my best friend; it happens. No harm no foul, right?"

"Wrong, Shawn! You cheated on your girlfriend, I cheated on my wife!"

Shawn's pout turned to a full-blown scowl and he stood up to his full height. "Don't think about them for just one second, Cory. I'm your best friend; you cheered me up, end of story. No strings, that's it. No big deal." He reached out and rested his thumb on the side of Cory's jaw. "Thanks, by the way." And he pressed a kiss to the side of Cory's mouth.

The phone rang somewhere in the apartment, and Shawn ran off to get it, returning five minutes later in a change of clothes and a jacket.

"What's going on?"

"That was Angela, she wants me to meet her in the commons, can you believe it? I really didn't think she'd take me back this time. Oh, and she said Topanga's on her way over here, so you might want to shower, you reek of sex."

Cory stared at his hands confusedly. "That's it?"

Shawn stopped with a hand on the knob, mid-twist, and looked him over. "You've got a hickey on the left side of your neck, that's all. Wear a turtleneck and you'll be fine. Listen, I gotta go. When you and Topanga leave to have make-up sex at your place, lock up alright?"

"Uhm, yeah… sure, okay." Cory responded, scratching his head.

Shawn paused as he was halfway through the door. "Thanks again, Cor. You're the best. See ya."

The door closed, Cory went to cover the hickey, and Shawn schooled his features. So what if he had to get him drunk? If nothing else, it was worth it.

* * *

Uh, review?


End file.
